In the Shadows
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is a mystery to everyone but Tamaki, or so he thinks. When the host club takes a trip to the beach to entertain the ladies, and Haruhi is thrown off a cliff, Kyoya is made to realize his feelings. He decides to help her see the error of her ways, and in doing so comes to understand that he cannot remain in the shadows, not with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up all! I am a terrible writer lately, seeing as how I've had almost no motivation to write whatsoever. Now I have three ongoing stories to work on with this one included... I'm back though, and hopefully I will update more often now! Anyways, this is going to be a potentially very long story about Kyoya. I hope you all enjoy it. It starts at episode 8 right after Tamaki rescues Haruhi. I probably won't do every episode, just some of the important ones, and maybe some of my own stuff after the anime ends. I've never read the manga, so I can't really go into anything that happens after the anime ends anyways. I'll probably just come up with something of my own. Anyways, I don't own Ouran in any way shape or form, or I would be living very differently. Enjoy!**

In the Shadows

Kyoya watched, quietly observing, as Tamaki fought with Haruhi over whether or not she should have done what she did, that being protecting two ladies from a couple of drunk locals. Both had a point, but Tamaki may have had more of one. Holding his black book and writing slowly, the raven paid close attention, but remained quiet. He would have his chance to share his opinion later. He wasn't sure when, but not now, and not in the heat of the moment. He would have to let things cool down a little first.

The evening passed mostly quietly from that point on, returning to the small (by rich standards) beach house to change and have a dinner made from the crabs that Honey and Haruhi had caught earlier that afternoon. There was one more small incident between the quarrelers, and it ended up pulling Kyoya away from the table to show Tamaki to his room.

The blonde ranted to Kyoya all the way up to the next floor and down the hallway. Nothing the blonde said was new information, but the raven allowed him to rant and get it out of his system. When they reached the door to Tamaki's room, the blonde turned to face Kyoya and address him. "Am I not right, Kyoya? Seriously, you can be honest with me."

"You make a good point." Kyoya responded without really answering the question.

"But was I right?" Nothing was getting past Tamaki, apparently.

"I can't answer that for you, Tamaki. 'Right' is a matter of perspective, and I can't choose your perspective for you."

Tamaki sighed. "Fine. Thank you, Kyoya. I will come find you if I need anything." He turned back around, entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and went back down the hall and down the stairs to his own room close to the dining room. Thus far, Kyoya was the only one who didn't have much of a relationship with the only girl in the Host Club. He had stood quietly in the shadows for much of the time they had known her, and up until now, hadn't had any interest in her. He was simply her debt collector, counting her guests in near silence, observing to make sure she didn't add on any more debt, and bribing her when needed.

He had decided years earlier that he wanted to help Tamaki achieve any and all dreams he had, even if it meant he had to push himself farther away from the others in their little group. He happened to agree with the blonde this time, and would just have to find a way to help him prove his point. He just didn't expect it to happen the way it did.

When he arrived at his room, he stripped and stepped into a hot shower, washing the remaining sand and salt from his body. When he stepped out, he put a towel around his waist, and left the bathroom. He was about to reach into his bag to grab a clean pair of pants when the door flew open, and slammed closed again. He turned, startled, just in time to see the hem of a pink dress enter his bathroom, and soon he heard the poor girl retching into the toilet.

The raven didn't quite know what to do, but quickly formed a plan. He pulled on a pair of boxers and his pants, and went to sit down, now using the towel to dry his hair, and leaving his glasses in front of him on the table. After a minute or so, he heard the toilet flush, and the faucet turn on. Then, the bathroom door opened again, and Haruhi poked her head out the door, looking slightly lost, and embarrassed.

She bowed quickly when Kyoya spoke up and she realized someone was in the room, sitting at the table in the middle of the open area. "Are you alright?"

"I'm apologize, sir. I didn't mean to intrude." She spoke formally, not knowing who it was.

"Don't be silly. It's just me." Kyoya continued to towel dry his hair.

It was then that the girl noticed the glasses on the table. "Kyoya-senpai? Senpai, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everyone worry about me today." So she understood after all.

Kyoya played it off coolly, standing up as he spoke. "Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." _What a lie that was_ , he realized as he said it. He took a drink from his water bottle to hide the emotion he was sure was present in his eyes, and pushed it away before looking back at the girl. He wasn't about to let some girl see his true core, what he was really made of. He continued as he normally would instead. "…although, I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks. They almost beat them half to death. And because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize." He had started walking toward her by now, starting to carry out his now-formed plan.

The girl looked like she might be sick again as she claimed she would pay him back for the flowers. "Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand. That's a grand total of 600,000 yen, Haruhi." He placed his finger on the light switch, and pushed it down, turning the lights off.

"Uh… Why'd you turn the lights off?" He leaned in closer to the now confused freshman.

"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body." He took hold of her wrist, and pulled her to the bed, startling her as he threw her down, and climbed on top of her, holding her down. He didn't actually plan to do anything, not yet anyways, but he did want to scare her. He knew no one could see through his façade. "Surely you aren't so naïve as to think a person's sex doesn't matter? You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." He kept a hard look on his face, waiting for her response: a scream, crying, begging… something other than what actually happened.

"You won't do it Kyoya-senpai." He made a surprised sound, not sure how she knew. "I know, because it wouldn't do you any good." He swore she was reading his mind it this point. "You wouldn't gain anything from it."

Kyoya's mind was reeling. _How the hell did she know? Who the hell is this girl, anyways? She can see through me? Only one person in the world has ever been able to do that!_ He kept his face calm, though. He still wouldn't give himself away. He smiled slightly, acting as if he wasn't disturbed by what just happened. "Hmm. You're right. You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi."

This still didn't make sense. He hadn't given much away about himself to anyone, yet she could see everything. He had thought that his position in the shadows would help keep himself a mystery to all, excluding Tamaki of course, but apparently this girl was far more observant than he had originally thought.

He sat up, now facing away from the girl so that she couldn't see his face, especially his eyes. "But, I've learned something from this. I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, senpai." Kyoya reached across from the bed and to the table to grab his glasses and put them on. He turned to her as she spoke; pushing his glasses up his nose. She caught his full attention again as she started to explain. "I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier." Kyoya stood up, his heart dropping farther into his stomach as she continued to speak. "I know that you're trying to prove his point; that you're just posing as the bad guy."

Kyoya didn't even have anything to say at that point, nor did he know what to think. She had completely figured things out, figured him out. He thought, until this point that no one but Tamaki could figure him and his motives out.

His head was spinning, and no words came. He was actually grateful when Tamaki barged into his room asking for lotion. He left the room for Haruhi to take the heat for whatever it was Tamaki thought had happened.

As the door closed behind him, and he stood in the hallway, one phrase Haruhi had said came back to him. "I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it." The boy pushed his glasses up again, realizing that she was only partly right.

Images flashed in his head: a moment of pure pleasure and ecstasy, two bodies becoming one, two hearts beating, and heated flesh slick with sweat. He had yet to experience such a thing outside of one or two porn videos, but the mere thought had him shuddering slightly as he walked down the hall. "…Nothing to be gained from it, huh… an interesting thought, in its own way."

He left for the dining room, and when he entered all of the other boys were sitting around the room quietly. Honey senpai had found a spare piece of cake and was munching gleefully with Mori Senpai close by. The twins were sitting in chairs by a window watching the lighting split the sky with light and listening to the thunder roar just beyond the simple pane of glass that separated them from the falling rain.

The door closed behind Kyoya at the same time as a bigger clap of thunder, so no one noticed his entrance. He slowly made his way to stand behind the twins and look up at the sky through the big windows. "Rather large storm…" The twins whirled around, surprised to hear someone standing behind them, but took a deep breath at the realization that it was only Kyoya.

"Where are Haruhi and Tamaki?" Hikaru looked up at the raven as he spoke.

"Yeah, is Haruhi okay? She left pretty quickly." Kaoru clarified after his brother.

"Haruhi is fine. She probably just ate too much, and she and Tamaki are finally talking things over." The twins nodded in unison, and Honey and Mori joined the trio by the window, cake finished and Usa-chan held tightly. "We should probably go check on them soon, though."

After sitting quietly for a little while longer the twins spoke up again. "Are you sure it's a good idea…"

"…to leave the two of them alone." Kaoru finished for his brother. Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger once again.

The raven turned to smile at the two younger boys. "She's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?" He sounded fairly confident, but after a short time realization dawned on them that a lot could go wrong with Tamaki in charge, so they left the dining room to go find the other two hosts.

The twins knocked on the door and announced their entrance when they reached Kyoya's room. The door swung open to reveal Tamaki and Haruhi both kneeling on the floor. Haruhi had a blindfold on, and Tamaki was obviously the one who put it on her. Haruhi had no idea what was going on, naturally.

Kyoya could barely hear anything the others were saying through the blood pounding in his ears from the anger that stirred in him. Tamaki was obviously trying to defend himself, but Kyoya had seen enough, regardless of the situation. He entered the room, pushing gracefully passed the twins, and got down on one knee in front of Haruhi. He reached behind her head to undo the knot as the twins pulled Tamaki out into the hallway, and the door shut behind them. He could hear their voices fading as they drug Tamaki through the house to take him to his own room.

He looked back down at Haruhi, who was looking nervously out the window. He watched her for a moment until a bolt of lightning flashed, lighting up the room, and the girl shivered, whimpering slightly. Kyoya quickly deduced that she was afraid of Thunder and lightning, which would be why Tamaki had put the ear plugs and blindfold on her. It made sense, but it still looked wrong. Instead of putting the blindfold back on her, he stood up to find his ear buds and his phone. When he found both, a crack of thunder shook the room, and he turned to see Haruhi huddled under the table. He approached her, pulled her up into his arms without a word and set her down on the bed, gently this time.

He placed her so that she could lean back against the head board, and sat next to her. Her eyes were wide as she watched him untangle the cord to his ear buds, and placed them in her ear. He plugged them in, then, and chose some music on his phone that he thought she might like. When the music was playing he turned it up just enough to keep out any sound, but still keep her hearing intact. He reached forward to close her eyes by stroking an eyebrow, and crawled up the bed to sit next to her.

He had planned, originally, to just sit next to her for company, but before long she was leaning against him, and had fallen asleep to the music playing in her ears while the thunder continued to roll and lighting flashed outside. He moved her so that she was lying with her head on the pillow, and debated what he should do. In the end, he quietly got up without disturbing her to get his laptop from the table, and opened it to start typing. He told his computer everything that had happened to him that day, and included his unsure feelings.

Until this day, he hadn't realized that he did actually care for the girl that was currently asleep in his bed. He knew now that he would be willing to give anything to protect her. He wasn't sure if that's what they called love, but it was a start.

After a few hours at his computer, he decided to just lie down on the other side of the bed and try to get some sleep. So, that's what he did, and found that with Haruhi near him sleep came easy.

The next morning he was up before the girl, and could hear the music still playing in the ear buds, but they had fallen out sometime in the night, and were lying next to her head. He reached across the bed to retrieve the phone, and turn the music off. The device was nearing the end of its battery life, so he got up to find the charger. With the phone plugged in he turned to figure out what had him waking up so early. At finding that he had no idea, he just shrugged and decided to be grateful that he was awake first. He knew his own tendencies to be a real demon when he was woken up by someone else, and he decided that he did not want Haruhi to be victim to that.

He made his way to the bathroom, brushed his hair and his teeth, and made sure he was somewhat presentable before going back into the bedroom. When he exited the bathroom he noticed that Haruhi was sitting up, and that she was looking around slightly confused. He closed the door quietly and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

The girl's head whirled around and their eyes locked for a split second. She looked down and went slightly red in the face. "Kyoya-senpai… why am I still in your room?"

"Well, Haruhi, you fell asleep here last night during to storm, listening to music on my phone." Realization dawned on her features, and she blushed a slightly darker shade of red.

"So I slept with you last night?" Kyoya chuckled at her choice of words and approached the bed.

"Well, you could say that. But I promise all we did was sleep, there was no romance involved."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Kyoya watched her turn even more red and chuckled at her again. He didn't know she could get so flustered from the thought of something so human and as normal as sex. Well, he supposed it wasn't normal for a sixteen year old girl, but it was still human, so it was something that Kyoya thought would not even faze the young girl. She hadn't reacted to it like this last night when he had threatened to actually do it. He wondered what had changed. Consent, maybe?

"Well, regardless, it's getting late, and we need to leave soon. You should pack, and we will meet everyone out front. Sound good?" The girl nodded and got up from the bed. She walked passed him to the door, and just before opening it, she turned back to the raven.

"Thank you, senpai. Thank you for helping me last night." Kyoya turned half way around to look at her and nodded a 'you're welcome' before she opened the door and disappeared into the hallway to go to her own room, leaving Kyoya with nothing but his own thoughts.

He supposed then that he wouldn't be able to stay in the shadows with her much longer now. She had him figured, and he knew he couldn't hide from her now. He was officially in the race to win her heart, along with Tamaki and Hikaru, who already had feelings for her, and a head start, but Kyoya knew that if he wanted to win, he would have to take a different approach than everyone else. He didn't want to see her roll her eyes at him from annoyance. He would just have to take it one step at a time, while remaining in the shadows with everyone else, but bringing himself to light for her and only her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! So these chapters won't come quickly, by any means. They are actually a bit harder to write than I thought they would be, but that's okay. It gives me a chance to flex my literary muscles. They are really fun, but goodness they're rough. At least they are fairly long, that's all I can say. Anyways, this chapter follows episode 10, with some extra stuff, of course. It's lot's of fun, and Kyoya gets to be helpful again. Also, if anyone has any suggestions or things they want to see in future chapters or episodes you think I should definitely include, please let me know. I can't give you guys what you want if I don't know what you want. PM's or reviews are great! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best! Anywho, now on to the story, Enjoy! -HQV**

Chapter 2

Kyoya sat in an Ootori family limo across from Tamaki, whom he had just picked up. It was Sunday, and Tamaki had insisted that morning that the two of them go to visit Haruhi because he had had a nightmare about her place of residence. Kyoya, being Kyoya, already knew that she didn't live in poverty, as the blonde was worried about, and that her father had her well taken care of, even if he did have to have two jobs to do it. The blonde didn't know that, though, and wouldn't be consoled by anything the raven said to him. Kyoya had tried everything, but in the end agreed to go with the blonde, because he wouldn't go alone, and he insisted that Kyoya didn't need to stay in bed all day.

So there he was, sitting in a blacked out limo with a fidgeting Tamaki, and the day being wasted by going to make sure everything was alright at a place that he already knew was alright. When they pulled up to the apartment complex there was another black limo already waiting there. As the car came to a stop, both boys stepped out quickly, and Kyoya greeted the other four members of the host club. The twins said something about the building being bigger than they thought, and Kyoya clarified that Haruhi's house was only one apartment in the building among the many.

Kyoya turned when Tamaki started yelling at him. "Kyoya! Why… why did you bring those idiots with us, especially those two doppelgangers?!" Kyoya kept a straight face, unfazed by Tamaki's sudden outburst of anger.

"Well, you see… I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone, so I thought it'd be best if everyone came along." There was silence for a second while Tamaki processed what he had said, and Kyoya walked over to the twins, slowly pushing them back toward the car that they had just stepped out of. "Alright, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader." Kyoya secretly hoped that Tamaki would let him continue to push the twins away and let him get in the car and go home. He didn't let his hopes get too high, though, as the twins complained, and Tamaki quickly objected.

"I'm sorry! Don't leave. I don't want to be alone." From there Tamaki went into some kind of speech about being polite and not offending Haruhi or making her angry, and Kyoya watched some kids running around the cars, hoping they would stay away from them and not touch them. He then turned the other way and saw a fuming Haruhi standing not too far off, obviously not pleased.

This was part of why Kyoya hadn't wanted to come unexpectedly. He knew the girl wouldn't exactly be pleased to see them if they didn't call ahead of time. He was trying to stay on her good side, especially after the beach incident. Tamaki wasn't making things easy for him.

The raven sighed, and listened to his crazy friend argue with her as she tried to get them to leave once she had made her presence known. Tamaki eventually turned to blame the twins for her being angry, and a little old lady approached her. Kyoya watched with interest as the lady looked worried and whispered in Haruhi's ear. He could easily tell that she was talking loud enough to hear if he was standing close enough, so he approached and caught the tail end of the conversation. Tamaki beat him to the lady though, and made quick work of introducing himself and making the lady blush. She then offered some snacks and left, red as a tomato from Tamaki's flirtatiousness.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the blonde and went along with what was going on. Eventually he turned to see Haruhi standing alone, because the twins and Tamaki had started arguing over something else. The raven approached her, and she glared up at him. "Now now, Haruhi, don't give me that look."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't here. I had other things to do today." The girl snapped back at the boy.

"I tried to stop Tamaki from this, but you know how he is. I'm sorry it was unexpected. How can I make it up to you?"

"I just hope they don't stay too long. Like I said, I have other things to do today."

Not too long after they found themselves up a flight of stairs in front of a door marked "Fujioka". Honey had some cakes, so they ended up in the house, sitting around a table, waiting for Haruhi to make some tea. Kyoya rolled his eyes at the twins and Tamaki as they fussed over her making some African tea, and eventually laid eyes on a bookshelf. He stood to see what books they had, still listening to the idiots, and commenting where needed.

When Haruhi came back with the tea he returned the book he had taken to its spot on the shelf and joined the rest around the little table. The cups didn't match, but he didn't care so much as long as the tea was prepared well, and had good flavor, and he quickly found it did. He watched as the twins and Tamaki fretted over not offending the girl, and sipped his tea quietly. He deadpanned after Mori decided to give her his strawberries, and the trio way overreacted. Kyoya couldn't help but remind himself that he was surrounded by idiots, minus Haruhi, of course. She was a little naïve, but not an idiot like the others in his present company.

When the cake was finished, for some reason, everyone decided it was time for lunch. Kyoya thought it might be asking for a lot, so he stood and announced that he would take care of lunch. "We did drop in unexpectedly, so we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us all some of your favorite sushi?" She quickly approached him and denied his help, claiming that she would only regret it later. "Oh don't worry; we'll just use the money from the photos of you we auctioned off." Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, he realized after, because she paled considerably, and stated she would be paying after all.

He thought about his comments and how to make himself more approachable in the future as some kind of drama happened elsewhere in the room, and Tamaki exploded. Kyoya ignored the commotion until the supermarket was brought up, and he decided he would like to tag along with the others to try and learn more about Haruhi's world.

He left with the others through the front door, and went down to the front gates to wait. He noticed a man dressed very well as a woman, and realized that it must be Haruhi's dad. He waited just a little longer before he looked around and realized they had been waiting a while, and Haruhi and Tamaki still hadn't come down. Haruhi's dad had entered the apartment, and Kyoya heard a crash not long after. He assumed something crazy had happened, as usual, and made his way towards the stairs once again. The twins had already made it up to the door, and were peering in without going in, and all of a sudden went in with their hands outstretched.

When he got to the door his heart sank, but he kept a neutral face. Tamaki was kneeling on the floor and seemed to be confessing his love. Kyoya couldn't help but be disappointed, but his mood lifted again when the blonde idiot said he loved her like a daughter.

Kyoya followed most of the conversation as they sat back around the table and watched Tamaki mope. He input where he needed, but stayed mostly quiet. He only spoke when he was mentioned by Ranka, and only a little more to insult Tamaki a little for pulling him out of bed for this.

Haruhi eventually left angrily, and as the conversation went on they found out that Haruhi talks about the host club at home. This surprised Kyoya slightly, and he put a hand to his chin, thinking and now ignoring the continuing conversation. He was pulled from his thoughts by everyone else standing and putting their shoes on.

They ended up at the supermarket anyways, and Kyoya took notes as he walked through the store curiously. When they returned to the house Haruhi made the stew, and everyone sat around the table making noisy conversation.

Kyoya didn't join in, and eventually stood to go help Haruhi in the kitchen when he found that everyone else was occupied. He stood next to the girl and sighed, leaning against the counter top as she cut up the meat that was meant to go into the stew. She stopped chopping for a moment when she noticed him standing there, and turned to address him. "Are you alright, senpai?"

Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "They are a little loud for my taste. As much as I enjoy their company, I would have preferred to stay in bed today and be alone for once. Perhaps I would have sought the company of one or two, but not them." He lifted his hand to his chin in thought before continuing, "Perhaps my brother just older than me, Akito, or my sister, Fuyumi."

Haruhi chuckled at him and went back to her cutting. "I know what you mean. I was supposed to do other things today, but it looks like I'll have to do it later. They are a force to be reckoned with." The girl cut up some chrysanthemums to put in the stew, and the pair was quiet for a while.

Kyoya eventually turned back to the girl and asked, "Do you need any help?" He hoped she would say yes. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to bring a little more of himself to light for her to see.

Haruhi turned her big, brown eyes to Kyoya with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know how to cook?"

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I rather enjoy cooking, Haruhi. It's something I have always been somewhat interested in, so some of the cooks at the estate have taken to teaching me. It's a rather enjoyable thing for me, really."

Haruhi smiled up at him. "Then I would love your help. There's another chopping knife in the cupboard," She pointed behind him, and his gaze followed her finger, "and there's another cutting board in that drawer." She pointed to a drawer by the sink. Kyoya went to retrieve the two items, and when he came back she handed him some vegetables and told him how she wanted them cut, and he set to work after washing his hands.

When they had everything cut up and was in a pot to simmer they cleaned up and Haruhi poured them both a glass of water. Kyoya took the water gratefully and leaned against the counter again and Haruhi joined him. "Thank you, senpai, for helping me with the stew. I never get much help when I'm cooking."

"You're welcome, but don't you ever get any help from your dad?" Kyoya looked at her sideways and lifted the glass to his lips again.

"No, but in all honesty I don't really want his help with the cooking. He just ends up burning everything. If there was a way to burn water he would find it." Kyoya just about spit his water out when she said that, but kept his composure.

"Really? He doesn't seem like the kind that would be challenged in the kitchen. I would have thought he would be able to make something to sustain himself."

Haruhi laughed a little. "Yeah, you'd think, but he really is hopeless. I don't know how he survived before my mom and now me." She thought for a moment, watching Ranka and the boys throw something across the room. "You know, I do plan on marrying some day. I try not to think that far ahead, but sometimes it's hard not to think about it. When I do I just end up worrying about him. I don't know what he'll do when I do leave the house, whether it's when I get married, or if I have to leave to go to school. I'm sure he'll be fine, but I still worry."

Kyoya listened to her intently. This was the first time she had ever opened up to him about anything, and he soaked it in like a sponge. He thought about what she said before responding in kind. "I'm sure he will be fine. He's a good, strong man, and I'm sure he can do anything he sets his mind to. I get the feeling you get that from him, at least partly."

Haruhi laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess I do." They fell silent again, and Kyoya realized something: Haruhi had mentioned marriage.

"Haruhi, I couldn't help but notice that you said you plan on marrying. I might laugh if you say you actually have someone in mind." Kyoya watched her reaction closely.

The girls simply closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. She looked up at him when she opened her eyes again. "No way, Senpai. I'm not thinking that far ahead, remember? I just need to get through high school first, and college if I can make it that far without falling in love."

Kyoya nodded and had to avert his gaze from her chocolate orbs. "Would you ever marry someone you don't love?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Nope. My mom always made me promise to never marry someone I didn't love, no matter what. My dad agrees with that, too. I'm not sure why, but they have both always been very persistent about that. 'Never settle for less than true love' is what my mom would say."

Kyoya took this information and filed it away in his head to be analyzed later, but noted as well that if he wanted her he would have to make her fall for him. She would never take him any other way. She turned then and checked on the stew in the pot beside her. Kyoya put his glass in the sink next to Haruhi's and helped her with the stew when she claimed it was ready. They pulled bowls from the cupboards and chopsticks from a drawer, and took them to the room with the crazy people.

Haruhi's dad took the liberty of dishing up everyone's bowls, and giving Tamaki lots of chrysanthemum just because he knew that the boy didn't like it. Kyoya felt like he barely made it through the meal when he looked down and his bowl was empty. The stew was very enjoyable, and filled him up nicely, but the people he was sharing it with weren't so nice. There was a lot of yelling and near spills as they ate, but they made it through, and Kyoya offered to help clean up. Haruhi graciously accepted the offer, and they both took a stack of bowls back to the kitchen.

"Why are you being so nice today, Senpai?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as she put a stack of bowls in the sink.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya placed his own stack in the sink and watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I mean that you helped me cook, and now you are helping me clean up. I can't help but wonder if I'll regret letting you help me later. You are my debt collector after all." Haruhi handed him a towel as she picked up a soapy rag to start cleaning the dirty bowls.

"Well, we did drop in rather unexpectedly, I figured it was only fair that at least one of us help and be less of a burden." He took the first bowl from her hands and dried it, putting it back in the cupboard.

"So I don't owe you anything from this?" Kyoya chuckled at her and couldn't help but think, _well, maybe not now, but some day you will give me all you have._

"No, Haruhi." They finished cleaning the dishes, and talked idly about the idiots in the room behind them. When they were done Kyoya announced that it was time to leave. The other hosts groaned and complained that they didn't want to leave because they were having fun, but Haruhi looked as if she might strangle one of them if they didn't get out of the apartment right then. Kyoya insisted and gave them all a glare that sent them all running.

Kyoya thanked Haruhi and Ranka before turning to go. Just as he was about to walk out the door he heard Haruhi thank him once again for his help, and then for getting the others out of her home. Kyoya turned around and gave her his best host smile, thanking her for the meal. He turned then and left, hoping he had made some progress with the young woman that closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So, I've been informed that I need to go back an episode for the first Lobelia episode (thanks for the suggestion MollyMuffinHead, and I will definitely expand on the Kasanoda episodes, I've already been outlining that chapter). This isn't one of my favorite episodes, so I've only seen it once or twice. Until it was mentioned, I didn't really see the benefit in expanding it, but now that I'm thinking through it I'm seeing just how much room there is for development, so I'm going for it. And this is totally why I welcome suggestions! Sometimes I overlook important details, so the suggestion is much appreciated!**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! This chapter has been a hell of a chapter, and I had some major issues trying to get this one out, but you guys have been so awesome with reviews and thank you all so much for favorites, follows, comments, all that good stuff! It's awesome motivation! Anyway, I will stop rambling now so we can get to what you came for. Enjoy! –HeartQueenVivaldi**

In the Shadows

Chapter 3

 _Tamaki is such an idiot sometimes._ Kyoya couldn't help but think these words as he sat on a couch in front of the main door to the host club in a suit of armor with a book in his hand and a sword strapped to his waist. The medieval theme had been all Tamaki's idea, and for once, Kyoya had nothing to do with it. Tamaki had been in a mood lately and had made Kyoya sit through countless movies that contained knights in shining armor rescuing damsels in distress. What was worse was that he didn't care if they were live action or cartoons, if it had knights he wanted to watch it. Kyoya was growing weary of the recent interest in such things, but figured that dressing up as knights might relieve Tamaki of his need to become one.

As they sat mostly quietly, waiting for guests to show, the door opened to reveal two young ladies obviously not from Ouran Academy. Kyoya immediately recognized the uniforms as Lobelia, but said nothing as the blonde idiot tried to woo them anyways. He was shut down quickly, and Kyoya couldn't help but feel that these girls were being rather harsh. Most of the time when Tamaki was shut down Kyoya couldn't help but feel that he deserved it, because usually he was being quite outlandish. This time was different, though. The blonde had been very courteous and polite, and these girls were not easily pleased.

Tamaki was even about to take suggestions, but was cut short by a deeper alto voice that came from the corridor outside the big, double doors to the host club room. Kyoya stared in mild shock as the two strange girls parted and he saw Haruhi with another Lobelia girl, and was twisted around and romanced by the other woman. When Kyoya watched the cross-dressers hand kissed he had the strange and unsettling feeling that he wanted to tear Haruhi away from these Lobelia girls, and protect her from them.

Seconds later it became clear that all three of these girls knew that Haruhi was, indeed, a girl as well. Haruhi looked lost as they started to stroke her skin and comment on its softness. The expression on her face made Kyoya all the more outraged as they continued to do what he knew she wouldn't be comfortable with. Haruhi was rather reserved and they were all over her.

Tamaki did what Kyoya wouldn't admit he himself wanted to do, and ran towards the strange girls, telling them not to touch her. The tall one that was obviously in charge, Beni Bara, as Kyoya recalled, punched Tamaki hard enough that he stumbled backwards and landed on his ass in front of the rest of the group. He was pointing at them, and complaining about the violent act. Now Kyoya knew he wasn't going to sit idly for much longer if this continued. They had now practically assaulted the girl he was growing quite fond of, and had punched his friend, and he didn't even deserve it this time.

Beni Bara's next comment made Kyoya finally speak up. "I guess the rumors we heard are true. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you." Kyoya couldn't help but think that she might be partially right about them being senseless. He knew he had sense though. He wasn't weak, and he would show her that.

The raven pushed his glasses up on his nose, and pointed out that he knew what was going on. "Those uniforms… I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia Girl's Academy?"

Beni Bara closed and opened her eyes again in a sultry manner before answering. "That's correct." What Kyoya did _not_ expect was for their uniforms to go flying. The next thing he knew, he was watching some kind of crazy display just for them to announce that they were another club just like their own: the Zuka Club. The entirety of the Host Club stood dumbfounded at the end of their little song/dance/performance. Even Mori and Kyoya, the two stoic ones, looked appalled at what they had just seen.

Kyoya quickly wiped the dumb look off his face when the twins started laughing hysterically and Tamaki turned white and fell back to the ground. Kyoya didn't even have anything to say to what he had just seen, so he stood silently next to Mori and Honey.

The sound of Renge's shrill voice stopped the twins laughing abruptly. "You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club!" Then she was laughing her annoying, high-pitched laugh that made Kyoya cringe internally. Behind them a rotating platform rose up out of the ground to reveal her drinking a cup of commoner's coffee. "I may not know much about commoner's coffee, but I'm fascinated with girl's schools." Kyoya had never seen her drink it before, so he quickly assumed that it was her first cup, as she gagged on it reflexively after her first sip and threw the cup away.

Saint Lobelia Academy: It is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its thirty year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. Zuka club activities include: maiden tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly, music reviews performed by the society's top members!"

Kyoya listened to Renge's ramblings as he decided he had had enough of his knight costume, so he took it off. As he was placing his breastplate on the table he commented on her monologue. "You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge, Renge." He turned to face her after adjusting his tie and was met with her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, I've always admired Saint Lobelia's. I just couldn't go to school there, though! What would I do without any boys?!" And on that note, her platform contraption sunk back into the floor and the French girl disappeared.

Kyoya tuned out again as the Lobelia girls started going on again about how much they hated men, only half listening as he tried to work out how Renge had gotten that contraption built and when she had put it in. Until Beni Bara mentioned them having same-sex relationships based on equality, then he was all ears again. He just couldn't imagine Haruhi in such a relationship, and quite frankly didn't want to. Before they had finished, though, all of the boys had gone back to minding their own business. One twin was playing video games while honey watched and the other looked through the bag of instant coffee while Mori practiced with one of the swords and read a book.

Hikaru looked up from his game system just long enough to tell the intruders to scram. The Lobelia girls kept talking, though no one was listening, having moved on to talking about the bag of coffee. The only one who was listening was Honey, and he mostly just wanted to know if their club was truly notorious. Mori answered him with a quick "Yeah" and the talk went on, but now had moved back to Haruhi.

Kyoya watched from the corner of his eye as Beni Bara trapped Haruhi by the door with an arm by her head. "And to think they're dragging this sweet, young girl down with them."

Haruhi blinked twice with a "huh?" muttered and then Beni Bara swung around with a tight fist and determined face.

"The Host Club's prince may be a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance! Attempting to fool the hard of a young maiden is demeaning! Your so-called 'club activities' are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies." The hosts looked on as the girls' clothes changed again and Beni Bara continued. "I promise you, we will bring you guys down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!"

The three girls held up a hand in a similar way of hailing Hitler and shouted in unison: "All hail Zuka Club!"

Kyoya's glasses went up his nose again with his middle finger. "I see. I understand your concern, but do you think maybe we could finish this later?" The raven was mostly just trying to play along to get the girls to go away. They were starting to annoy him.

"Are you saying you're not going to face us?" Beni Bara glared daggers at the rave, but Kyoya was not fazed. He had seen worse.

"Not at all, it's just that our president is still bedridden from the initial culture shock." Kyoya walked over and gestured to Tamaki who was lying on a bed in the middle of the room with his teddy bear close by.

Honey confirmed Kyoya's statement. "You see, Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now."

Beni Bara was fuming now, and shouted at the boys to wake him up. The moment was interrupted by Haruhi offering the ladies a cup of coffee. The girls then went on about coffee made by men vs. women.

Still back in the moment when the girls were talking about same-sex relationships, Tamaki flew out of the bed angry, shouting at the strangers. "You girls have it all wrong! There's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women! If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?!" Suddenly a banana peel came out of nowhere and Tamaki tripped, putting his finger in one of the hot cups of coffee.

Kyoya turned back to his book as the exchanges went on, not really paying attention until Haruhi was pulled into Beni Bara's arms and claimed they would have her transferred immediately and she would join the Zuka club. The room was silent as everyone in the host club panicked slightly. A dark aura started to appear around Kyoya, and everyone else stared at the four girls in the room in shock.

Haruhi broke the silence by pulling away from the older girl. "Hey, just wait a second, will ya? There seem to have been some misunderstandings here." Haruhi started to list them off, and a member of the host club piped in at every one to prove that the other girls were actually right about all of their accusations. Even Kyoya got his turn when she said that they weren't charging their guests.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a points system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website." Haruhi deflated as Kyoya continued. "Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you."

Haruhi flew over to the table that currently held Kyoya's laptop and stared at the screen with wide eyes. "What!" Kyoya folded his arms across his head, and his thoughts went about a million miles an hour. "I thought I lost that pencil!" Haruhi turned to Kyoya, with anger clearly written on her face. "Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya-senpai? I had no idea you were collecting money!"

Kyoya responded with what he thought was a reasonable answer, "So you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much with the price of organizing events, we happen to make a small profit off of the online auction." Well, he thought it was reasonable until she started yelling at him even angrier than before.

"You can't sell other people's things without asking permission, that's stealing!" Haruhi now had fangs and the twins piped in, trying to defend the poor raven.

"It's not stealing; you dropped that pencil on the floor." When she turned around the gingers were nonchalantly sipping tea on a couch, acting like nothing happened. Kyoya turned his laptop around to face him as Tamaki cried, trying to give her his own pencil, which she denied. She argued with the blonde idiot, and Kyoya tried to tune it out, figuring out in his head how he could fix the problem that had just presented itself with the pretense of looking at the numbers for the winning auctions on his screen.

The Lobelia girls watched on during the whole exchange, but when Haruhi walked away they decided to leave the young girl to her thoughts, and give her time to decide. When they twirled away Haruhi turned back to the group of men, and the look on her face made every one of them cringe with fear, except Kyoya, who cringed internally only.

Then she said something that made every one of their hearts drop into their stomachs. "I better be going, I have some thinking to do." The boys all sweat dropped, except for Kyoya, who saw this as a great photo opportunity and took a few pictures of her scary face that he could look at later to remind him what an amazing person she was and how many emotions she was truly capable of. He also needed a reminder to never piss her off again, because that look was scary.

After she left Tamaki started throwing a fit, and they argued amongst themselves for a minute, but then Tamaki interrupted them with his musings. "Gentlemen, just think about it. Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but if she had to choose, we know she tends to favor men's clothing. And besides, when she first joined the Host Club, didn't she tell us: 'being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad.'" The host watched on, not quite knowing where this was going, but Kyoya had a hunch. "Why didn't I realize this before? Perhaps they would be a better match for Haruhi. Maybe she would be better off with the Zuka Club." Kyoya was right, and he knew that Tamaki had a point, and based on everyone else's expressions, they all knew it to.

Hikaru confirmed it first. "Yeah, she's perfect for a girl's school."

Honey continued, "Haru-chan is going to transfer away?!"

Then Hikaru again, "What are we going to do?"

And Kaoru, "Haruhi's so smart, passing Lobelia's scholarship exams will be a piece of cake!"

Kyoya piped in last. "And Lobelia Academy has the money to pay off the eight million yen debt she owes us."

Mori grunted, and Tamaki finished it with another crazy idea. "Calm down, gentlemen, it'll be alright, just listen to what I have to say." He turned around, pointing his bandaged finger at them. "I have a secret plan!"

Tamaki continued to speak quickly, revealing his idea, and Kyoya produced a deep, dark aura around him at what he would have to do. Kyoya listened to the conversations go on, and Mori stoutly refused to do what Tamaki had planned. He refused and fought it for so long that finally Tamaki gave in and told him he wouldn't have to do it. Kyoya tried the same, but eventually gave in to Tamaki's persistence and his puppy dog face.

He went home that night furious. He told his maids to bring his dinner up to his room, but they informed him that his father had requested he have dinner with the family tonight, which only made the raven all the more furious. The maids eventually scampered away, truly terrified of the aura that surrounded the shadow king. He knew he couldn't get out of having dinner with his father if he had requested it, so he climbed the stairs to his room to change into something a little more formal, resigned to doing what his father had asked.

After a truly painful dinner with his father, mother, and brothers, the young man returned to his room, stripped until he was in only his boxers, snatched his laptop from the coffee table and went to the bed, still fuming over what he would have to do the next day, all because Haruhi was a little upset, and there was a small chance of her transferring to another school.

After trying to get some work done and failing, he closed his laptop, and lay on his back on his bed, tracing the familiar patterns on his ceiling with his eyes, and thinking about the next day. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he would just have to go with it, and being angry about it wasn't going to change anything. With his mind calming down, he drifted off to sleep.

After classes the next day, Kyoya entered the room to see five dresses laid out and a suit. Tamaki had apparently been here earlier that day, and had put a piece of paper with each of their names on each dress. Kyoya thought about putting on the suit for a mere half a second before pushing the thought away, knowing that he would just end up being forced to change later, and he also knew that the pants and sleeves would be way too long on him.

The raven found his dress, a purple one, and held it up to himself, knowing that it really was meant for him. It would fit him perfectly. He went in the back once the other boys got there, and they all changed. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at his own body. The dress fit his sides perfectly, defining them and giving them more curves than he thought he could ever have. He was also forced to put some padding into the chest part to make it look like he actually had breasts. He blushed a darker shade than he ever had before as Tamaki gave him enough padding to make him look like he had large, DD breasts. He thought that was unnecessary, but when the padding was all in, he realized that it was. Any less than that, and the dress wouldn't look right.

The twins fit him and everyone else with a long wig and put makeup on everyone, including themselves. Mori stepped into the room last, and Kyoya envied the perfectly tailored suit that the older boy was wearing. He looked great.

Before long, Tamaki had them all staged in the club room with the lights off as they all waited for Haruhi to enter the room. When she did, they did exactly as Tamaki had instructed them. The singing and costumes reminded him far too much about what the Lobelia girls had done the day before. When the lights came on Kyoya noticed that the four girls were as white as ghosts from the shock of what they had just seen.

Kyoya stayed in his spot behind the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible while Tamaki argued with Beni Bara over whether or not this was making fun of womankind. Kyoya hid his scowl behind his fan and the glare on his glasses when Tamaki pointed to him. Mori looked rather pleased for someone so stoic, and the raven shot him a glare.

Beni Bara started yelling then. "Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" Then Haruhi started laughing hysterically, saying it was all too much, and only laughed harder when the twins and Honey shoved their faces toward the now-crying girl.

When she finally stopped laughing she questioned: "What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?"

Hikaru answered her. "We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled, and it made it all worth it for Kyoya. Beni Bara asked if she had made a choice, and Haruhi stood, dusting herself off after being on the floor from laughing. "Yeah, I have. I'm sorry, but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girl's school is great, and your views are very unique and interesting, but I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future, so while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran Academy." The two girls still standing by the door gasped and Beni Bara looked stunned into silence.

Tamaki was crying, Mori actually smiled, and though you couldn't see it, Kyoya was grinning behind his fan, a glare on his glasses hiding his eyes. The shadow king sighed as Tamaki and Haruhi once again started fighting over the pencil from yesterday.

After a minute of them standing around and watching the exchanges between the hosts, the Lobelia girls left with a promise to never give up on Haruhi and to abolish the host club.

When the door closed, Kyoya put down his fan, pulled his wig off, and went to change. When he was back in normal clothes and his makeup removed the rest of the hosts came in to do the same. Haruhi was sitting alone on a couch reading a book when he entered the room again.

The shadow king made his way across the room, and sat down next to the girl on the couch. She looked up from her book and laughed a little when her eyes landed on his face. "What's so funny, Haruhi?"

"Well…" She paused for a moment, "A couple things. First of all, you still have a little lipstick stuck on the corner of your lip." Kyoya panicked and started wiping at his lips with the sleeve of his jacket. She pulled his arm away. "Don't ruin your jacket. Here…" She then licked her thumb and proceeded to wipe his bottom lip with it, taking off the remaining lipstick, and showing him her slightly purple finger when she was done.

Kyoya was left speechless for a moment after the gesture. She had touched his lips, and he had liked it. He composed himself quickly. "Thank you. There were a couple things?"

The girl chuckled again, closing her eyes as she did so. "Yeah… How did Tamaki-senpai convince you to wear that ridiculous dress?"

Kyoya chuckled a little himself. "He was very persistent yesterday, and mind you, I went home furious last night that I had even agreed to that ridiculous idea." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes a little. "I still can't believe I did that…"

"Well, it was entertaining, but you guys didn't have to do that. I was going to stay anyways." Haruhi smiled at Kyoya, and his chest swelled a little.

"I knew that from the beginning, but there was still a little doubt. For many reasons, mind you."

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about me leaving. My future isn't the only reason, either. Remember that." At just that moment the twins burst out into the room from the back dressing room and pulled Haruhi into a massive hug, leaving Kyoya to wonder what she meant by her last statement, and it seemed he would never get an answer as the twins lead her away, out the door, and down the hallway.

He turned around to see her bag still sitting by the couch and he knew she would be back for it, but before she returned he pulled a black, not-free, mechanical pencil from his back pocket, and put it where she would see it later in her bag. She would never know where it came from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! New chapter, here, and it's the refreshing battle in Karuizawa! Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a major debate with myself over which episode to do next, haha! I thought about doing the newspaper club episode, but decided to skip it after watching it, like, four times. There's almost enough there that I could do it, and I will if one of you wants me to go back and do it, but for now, I decided to leave it. Anyways, this chapter is short, especially compared to the last one, but the next one will be longer, I mean, how can it not be! Kyoya's mind will be absolutely reeling at the thought of Hikaru and Haruhi on a date. Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! I love you guys! -HeartQueenVivaldi**

Chapter 4

It was three days into summer vacation, a time when Kyoya could really sleep in and get the amount of sleep he wanted all the time, but there was one problem: Tamaki was already calling him long before the time he wanted to be up. When he opened the phone to chastise the boy he didn't have much of a chance. He heard everybody else from the host club answer their phones, just as irritated as he was, but Tamaki didn't even greet them. The blonde idiot quickly launched into a panic-mode rant about Haruhi missing and that the girl wouldn't answer the phone and he didn't know where she was.

The other boys seemed to buy into Tamaki's panicked ranting, but Kyoya just stayed quiet, taking note when the twins mentioned her cell phone that no one else seemed to know about, including himself. When Tamaki started into some crazy idea about how she got one, Kyoya decided it was time to step in. He had known where Haruhi would be for a few weeks now, and figured he ought to end Tamaki's crazed ranting so that maybe he could go back to sleep. "I hate to interrupt your delusion, but Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa."

"Haruhi was turned out of her home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude… In Karuizawa?" Tamaki's tone went from worried to confused by the end of the statement, and Kyoya exhaled, exasperated, on his end of the line.

"Moron." Kyoya couldn't help but know exactly where this would be going now, and instantly started feeling sorry for the girl. Sure enough, within an hour Kyoya was picking up Tamaki, the twins, and Honey and Mori, and they took a helicopter to Karuizawa. Kyoya had tried his best to discourage Tamaki from wanting to go there and bothering her during summer vacation, but the other had been persistent, as usual.

Tamaki had never been in a helicopter before, so when they got in, he was all over the pilot, asking questions and bothering the man, until he got sick of it and told the blonde to sit down and buckle up so they could get going. Tamaki chattered excitedly for the entire, hour-long trip through the mountains, until they reached Karuizawa, and started searching for Haruhi. They found her hanging up laundry near a little pension that Kyoya already knew she was at.

When the white sheets went flying, Kyoya really started to feel bad for her, knowing she would probably have to clean them again. They landed the helicopter a little way off, and they all made their way to the pension to find Haruhi.

Kyoya was the last to enter the bed and breakfast, but when he did, he wasn't surprised to see a good friend and fellow transvestite of Ranka's. His name was Sonoda Misuzu, and the owner of the little pension. He was just like Ranka in many ways. Kyoya walked passed the other boys to stand by Haruhi, and Misuzu looked thrilled to have them there. When Tamaki and the others looked confused, and Haruhi looked like she was going to explain nothing, Kyoya took it upon himself to explain.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's. They used to work together at the same shop years ago." Kyoya had taken an interest in Haruhi since he discovered his own, blossoming feelings for her, and had done a lot of research on every aspect of her life.

Tamaki, of course, was not exactly happy with Kyoya's knowledge about the mystery man in front of them. "Well, naturally you would know!" The blonde turned on the raven, a cross-vein popping up on his forehead, but quickly had to back away again when Misuzu started turning circles and almost hit him in the face.

Kyoya, not really listening to Misuzu's explanation on how he came to own Pension Misuzu, heard Haruhi mutter next to him: "kill me…" He wasn't quite sure what she was irritated about, but he was also quite sure he could take a good guess, and there were two things on the top of the list: one, the host club had shown up unexpectedly again, and two, Misuzu was just like Ranka.

He also figured it could possibly be that she didn't like him knowing every little thing about her life, which made him want to try to be at least a little more subtle about it. Kyoya snapped out of his reverie when he heard Honey ask if Haruhi was an indentured servant. "She's more like an unpaid employee. This also happens to be Ranka's preferred method for keeping track of his daughter while he's busy working. Kyoya kept a smile on his face, despite him reprimanding himself. ' _Yeah, real subtle Kyoya.'_

Tamaki was in his face within seconds, angry again as the raven pushed his glasses up on his nose. "What the…How do you know all of this stuff?"

Kyoya didn't answer, and he heard another mutter of "Kill me" from Haruhi behind him, confirming that she was irritated that he knew so much about her.

Misuzu continued, confirming everything Kyoya had just said, explaining how Ranka had asked him for help. Kyoya pulled out a notebook and a pen from his back pocket and started writing down some things he wanted to remember as Misuzu redirected the conversation to the apron Haruhi was wearing.

The boys continued to converse with Misuzu for a while, but Kyoya spotted Haruhi walking away, and decided to follow her. He caught up to her as she was picking up the basket of now-soiled, white bedsheets. "Haruhi." Kyoya called out to her and she turned around, basket resting on her hip.

"Kyoya-senpai? Is there something you need?" Haruhi tilted her head at him and smiled sweetly.

"No, I just wanted to apologize." The raven stepped closer to the girl.

"For what?" Haruhi watched him, relaxed and unguarded.

Kyoya chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose, stepping closer still. "Well, this is the second time we have shown up unexpectedly, and you always seem slightly irritated when we do." Kyoya took hold of the basket at her hip, and took it away from her.

"Umm…well, yeah, a little, but it's no big deal, really. And why did you just take that from me?" She pointed at the basket that now rested on his own hip.

"Well, I thought I might help you out, seeing as how it was my helicopter that messed them up in the first place." Kyoya smiled down at her, completely serious.

The girl laughed, and smiled back at him. "I would appreciate that, but have you ever washed anything before?"

Kyoya hummed deep in his throat at the pointed-out fact. "No, but you could teach me. No better time than the preset, they say."

Haruhi laughed again and turned, signaling for him to follow, and he did. They went down a set of stairs in the back of the pension to a little laundry room, and Haruhi showed him how to wash the delicate sheets. When they were finished, she took him outside, where they, once again, hung them up on the wire stretched across the lawn to dry in the breeze. They were about to go back inside when they spotted the rest of the hosts setting up a pair of tables outside, and Misuzu was bringing them all tea.

They approached the tables, and Haruhi took a seat at one of the tables when Misuzu told her she could take a break. All the other hosts took the chairs and placed them at the table the girl was sitting at. Kyoya, not wanting to crowd her or seem clingy, sat at the other table, facing away from them.

Kyoya wrote away in his book, only half paying attention to the conversation going on behind him, but putting in his two cents to the conversation. His attention was fully grabbed when Tamaki popped up beside them, angry at all of them for asking Haruhi on vacations behind his back. The raven raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend sink to the floor, going on about togetherness being their guiding principle.

It soon became clear that no one else was paying attention to him though when the twins brought up the cell phone once again. Kyoya listened, acting uninterested, as the subject was explained to him in detail now. That was rather sneaky of Hikaru and Kaoru to put them in a cell phone group, but Kyoya wasn't necessarily concerned about that. He could still figure out how to get her to tell him her number, taking another step toward her inner circle.

The conversation quickly changed after that, and Haruhi was getting ready to tell them all to go home, but Kyoya didn't necessarily want that. He quickly pulled out the Ouran handbook and flipped to the correct page. "According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited." Now he had dirt on her, and she would do whatever they asked, as usual.

After having thoroughly scared Haruhi half to death, Honey and Mori decided to stay in Karuizawa instead of going to Switzerland, and everyone else had similar ideas. Tamaki, for once, caught on to what Kyoya was trying to do, and did exactly what Kyoya wanted him to do. If Tamaki stayed, Kyoya had an excuse to. "Of course, you do have a right to spend your vacation as you please, but then again, like it or not, so do we. And, you know, I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming."

Kyoya watched Haruhi die a little inside at the thought, but also reminded himself that he had started this and did it to her, even if she thought that it would be all Tamaki's fault, he just gave the other hosts a little nudge, and they took off on their roller coaster of taking over Haruhi's summer.

The hosts all immediately ran inside to get rooms, but Misuzu had to let them down. Kyoya wasn't planning on staying in the pension himself, he just wanted to stay close by. Either way, there was only one room. There was a little argument over who would get the room when they went back outside to their tea, and Kyoya sat a little way away, watching things play out as a game was created for them to win Misuzu's heart and loyalty.

Misuzu was all over the idea, and the contest began, Kyoya still sipping tea and Haruhi looking really depressed as things started to play out and the rules were explained. The tables were promptly put away, and the tea cleaned up, so Kyoya just made his way to sit on the side of the building on the deck where he could watch everything through the window and out in the yard.

Amused, Kyoya remained there for the rest of the day as everyone else ran themselves ragged trying to please Misuzu. Kyoya knew who would win, but was having a hard time not interfering for most of the day. As the day wore on he watched Haruhi walk by and stop just in front of the stairs to the deck as he poured himself a new cup of tea. She turned and spotted him and made her way over.

When she was next to him, she addressed him. "Kyoya-senpai. You're keeping your distance from all of this."

"Of course." This would be his chance to redeem himself for letting his mouth run earlier when they first arrived. "Winning means I'd end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold, then head for the cottage." Now he could also make her mad at everyone else.

"The cottage? You mean, your family's?"

Here it is. "That's right. We all have one in the area." He was right, she looked kind of mad about the news. He continued, a smile on his face at knowing that she wasn't mad at him. "So, who's your favorite to win? There must be someone you have in mind; do you care to bet?"

The girl shrugged, "No thanks. I don't have a clue."

Kyoya put a hand to his chin and smiled mischievously. "Really? It's easy enough to tell at a glance." Kyoya then launched into a lengthy explanation of who he thought had a chance and why. The twins stepped in at the end, claiming that they would take the victory, but Kyoya still had some tricks up his sleeve to make things more interesting.

He stood up, making his way over to Tamaki, who was failing miserably at the task given to him by Misuzu. He quickly hinted to Tamaki about the piano in the entry, and walked away, ready to sit back and listen to the sound he had quickly grown used to and fond of. As the piano started to play, Kyoya closed his eyes and let himself be swept away with the familiar tune that he knew well as Tamaki's favorite.

Yes, Kyoya had wanted to give the blonde a fighting chance, but he also had to admit that he would do just about anything to hear Tamaki play the piano, this was just a really good excuse. As he was listening he heard something shatter around the corner and Kaoru shout something.

Kyoya was up quickly and moving to see what had happened. He came around one corner as Hikaru came around the other and ran up the stairs. He was met with a shattered vase, a bleeding Kaoru, and a competition coming to a close as Haruhi picked up the sheets that ended up on the floor once again, though they stayed clean this time.

The piano playing quickly ended as Tamaki heard that he had lost, and Kyoya decided it was time to leave. He went back inside, taking Honey and Mori with him to drag Tamaki out the door. The twins would be staying and it was getting late. The four boys left with a promise to Haruhi that they would be back in the morning for breakfast.

When Kyoya arrived at the cottage he was met by a surprised maid that was mopping the entryway floor. She looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He apologized to her, knowing he showed up very unexpectedly. He informed her that he would be staying for at least a couple of nights, but wasn't sure how long exactly, and she ran off to inform the other two maids and the one butler that stayed at the cottage full time. He went up to the room he usually stayed in and found that it was clean, as it should be.

The boy slipped his shoes off and left them by the door and crossed the room to the king size bed, pulled his laptop out of his bag, left his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed, and sat leaning against the headboard, thinking about the day's events. He knew now that Haruhi had a cell phone and that he wanted her number. He also knew she was irritated with everyone, including himself. She was just more annoyed by everyone else. This could work to his advantage over the next couple of days.

The next day was bound to prove to be eventful, and he couldn't wait to see what the new morning would bring.

When Kyoya walked in the next morning he noticed Haruhi and some boy standing in the entryway, staring at each other in shock, the twins and Tamaki even more shocked, and Kyoya wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. School started and I've been absolutely swamped with homework. College is a lot harder when all your classes are English classes, haha. But here it is! Finally! The long-awaited date episode! Poor Kyoya's emotions are everywhere. Thanks to MollyMuffinHead for more suggestions that I decided to use in this chapter. Also, be prepared, I'm going to go backwards after the summer vacation episodes are over. So one more, and then It'll be out of order for a few episodes before we get back on track. There will be some good material that was suggested by my new FF friend MollyMuffinHead. Anyways, I'll let you read now. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Happy Reading! ~ HeartQueenVivaldi**

Chapter 5

Kyoya figured out soon after arriving that the boy in the entry was an old, middle-school friend of Haruhi's. His name was Arai, and he was also working in Karuizawa for the summer. Haruhi had introduced everyone as they walked in, and Misuzu told the young girl that she could take a break to catch up with her old friend for a while.

The raven wasn't exactly pleased with his current situation, but figured he would make use of it somehow. He was sitting at a table with Honey and Mori with Hikaru and Kaoru close by at the bar, across the room from Haruhi and Arai. They could barely hear the conversation going on between the two friends, and Kyoya piped up some conversation between the hosts.

"So… then he's a friend of Haruhi's from middle school, huh?"

Hikaru piped in quickly after, rather harshly. "They've had zero contact since graduation, so in my opinion they're not friends, just former classmates."

Arai was just mentioning the host club boys when Hikaru interrupted rudely, holding his glass up in the air. "Hey, Haruhi! Don't you think you should be working?" He shook the glass as he continued: "You shouldn't be slackin' off!"

Haruhi paled slightly at Hikaru's accusation and responded, "Misuzu said I could take a break." The conversation continued on the other end of the room with Tamaki's "hamster home" and Arai being slightly flirtatious, telling the girl he was glad she was doing well at Ouran.

Hikaru butted in again, "What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshment contest." Kyoya quickly caught on to Hikaru's obvious jealousy, and wondered if the boy even knew why he was acting and feeling the way he was.

The raven turned, along with Honey and Mori, to look over at the jealous twin, and Kyoya decided to pry. "You're being unusually critical?"

It worked. Hikaru continued, getting slightly more worked up the longer he spoke. "I'm just sayin', It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi! It's sickening to watch him try and flirt."

Kyoya watched Arai sag slightly at the comment from the corner of his eye, and started to feel bad for the other male. Haruhi stood up suddenly to defend her old friend, and Kyoya hoped that's all he was. Hikaru had brought up an interesting point. He did look like he was flirting a little, and Kyoya just hoped the Haruhi didn't fall for it. Kyoya zoned out for a few seconds until something else that Arai said caught his attention.

"…I did have a thing for you, once." Kyoya watched in fascination as the twins and Tamaki all immediately started paying closer attention and their eyes widened. The raven was shocked as well, just chose not to show it, as usual. "But who cares, you already turned me down, right?" Then, suddenly, all the hosts were on their feet in shock, including Haruhi. Somehow, they all ended up next to each other, looking at Arai, many with a look of horror adorning their faces.

Kyoya looked over to see Haruhi's shocked look, and was suddenly more confused than surprised. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Uh… well, I didn't know…" The raven looked at her skeptically. _How do you turn someone down and not know?_ He wondered to himself. Tamaki approached Arai first, and questioned him immediately, voice shaking slightly as he did.

Arai told a story about Haruhi turning down his offer to go to the same school together, and from how it sounded, it was just as much Arai's fault as it was hers. He wasn't exactly clear on the delivery, but Haruhi was still oblivious about it. It was still clear enough, though, and Kyoya suddenly felt he should say something.

In an accusatory tone, Kyoya simply stated her name. She turned away from the looks being sent her way, and bowed deeply, apologetically, to Arai. "Don't worry, Fujioka, I'm over it already. You didn't realize what I meant, so that means you weren't interested. But, you know, I was always drawn to that faraway look in your eyes, and the way you would look someone in the eyes when you spoke to them… I liked that about you. I always thought you were special."

Kyoya's mind raced at a million miles an hour as Arai spoke, realizing he was attracted to the same things he was. She was a unique person, but her uniqueness also included her density. He realized in that moment, that he would have to step up his game even further if he wanted to make her realize his feelings, and getting her to return them would be even harder.

She would probably never see his efforts without him pointing them out somehow, so he made a mental note to think of a way to do that. He noticed, then, that Tamaki was holding Arai's hand, and the other boy looked slightly intimidated, so Kyoya went to rescue the commoner. He pulled Tamaki off him, and told Tamaki to sit at the Table. When he did, Tamaki pulled Arai down to sit next to him, and started yammering away, and bombarding the poor boy with questions.

Kyoya turned around to see Haruhi pouting slightly. "What's wrong, Haruhi?"

The girl looked up at him, and let her face soften. "Oh, the usual…" She paused for a minute, and Kyoya let her think. "Am I really that oblivious, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Well, when it comes to love, I think many are."

"I've never thought of love much before. I guess I've always been so worried about everything else that I've never had a chance to." The girl looked away and to the ground, puckering her face in thought.

"At our age, I don't think it's necessary. To be honest, I don't know if I will ever truly experience love. I have always expected that I will marry who my father chooses. Don't get me wrong, I've had a crush or two. I mean, most people in this world have by the age of seventeen, but love? I don't really see it in the cards for me." _Unless I can somehow get you to love me._ He kept the last part to himself, though, not wanting to scare her off.

"I don't know about that, senpai. You never know…" They were interrupted then by Tamaki calling their names and instructing them to sit down to hear stories from Haruhi's middle school days. They took the offer, and listened to Arai speak for quite a while, laughing and enjoying the time.

After a while, Tamaki stood up, turning to invite the twins to join them. Hikaru snapped back at Tamaki, turning to glare at the little group sitting around the table. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. Man, how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around talking about somebody's past? I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him? She's got plenty of friends, so she doesn't need you around, get it?" During his little rant, Kyoya turned his head to watch Haruhi get up from her seat, and even Kyoya was a little scared of the look on her face.

She approached Hikaru, and when she reached him, raised her hand. When he turned to look at her, she slapped him hard across the cheek. "That's not something for you to decide, Hikaru! I'm not going to tolerate you insulting my friends anymore, got that?"

Kyoya noticed Hikaru's lip quiver slightly "But why? Why should anyone else even matter to you?", but instead of crying, he exploded. "I thought we were your friends! Are we, or aren't we?!" Haruhi looked up at him, surprise and sadness written all over her face as he pushed passed her and ran up the stairs, Kaoru close behind, telling him to wait up.

Tamaki said something about their world still being small, but that's not what Kyoya was thinking about. He cared about the twins in his own way, but at that moment was far more concerned about Hikaru's jealousy. It could turn out to be a problem later, especially if the twin figures out why he's so jealous. What would it turn into later if Kyoya were to win over the girl's heart?

Kyoya didn't quite know what to do right then, so resolved to address the problem later if it ever arose. For now, he would let things play out, and hope that Hikaru stayed ignorant of his own feelings. The rest of the club lost all interest in talking to Arai at that point, and the boy had to be going back to the shop anyways.

They walked him out to his bicycle and were about to see him off when the angry twin appeared at the doorway. He was shy, but apologized sincerely. Arai accepted the apology and waved, get on his bike and heading back down the road.

Once Arai was out of hearing range, Haruhi said something rather interesting that threw off even Kyoya. "So Kaoru, tell me why you're pretending to be Hikaru."

The twin paled considerable, obviously guilty, and everyone else looked at Haruhi in shock. She didn't notice, though, and reached up to pull on Kaoru's cheek. "Hey, what happened to that scratch on your cheek?!"

The guilty twin held up a small bottle, and claimed it was concealer. Kyoya's mind raced again, and he realized just how well she knew the twins. Then his thoughts went into overdrive when Kaoru said the words "How would you like to go out with me tomorrow on a date?" To top it all off, Haruhi agreed.

His mind was reeling. ' _What? Kaoru now, too. I didn't think he had feelings for her, too. But, wait, there must be more to this. But why would he ask her on a date? I'm pretty sure he's the gay twin anyways, so there's no way this is real. What's he got planned? This twin can be just as devious as I am, when he wants to be, and I may not be able to figure this one out. There's something up his sleeve….'_

Kyoya's thoughts went on like this for the remainder of the day, watching Kaoru interact with everyone by himself. It was different not having the other half around. Kaoru was charming when he was without his brother, but Kyoya couldn't help but wonder if it was the same the other way around.

The raven stuck to himself almost the entire remainder of the day, either typing in his laptop, or writing in his black book when his laptop finally died. He only abandoned his incessant note-taking twice when Haruhi came over.

The first time, she sat down. She looked tired. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, this is the first break I've had since Arai was here. It's been a little crazy with the guests. I hope you don't mind if I sit here while I take my break?" The girl looked up at him expectantly.

"Of course not. But why here? Tamaki is playing the piano, and I'm sure he would take requests, or Honey, Mori, and Kaoru are playing a card game over there, and I'm sure they would let you join." Kyoya supplied other options, because he wasn't doing much himself besides thinking.

"Eh, I can hear the piano from here, and I don't have any requests, it's beautiful no matter what he plays, and I'm not really in the mood for any games. It sounds too tiring. Therefore, you're the best option by far. And besides, if I went to sit by Tamaki he would stop playing and just want to talk to me."

"Well, I'm not doing much, but you are always welcome to be by my side. Honestly, I really enjoy your presence." Kyoya admitted, hoping the girl would catch on to the underlying meaning.

"Thanks." It was quiet for a moment while they listened to Tamaki play the piano. For once, the other three were fairly quiet, and there weren't many of the guests in the lobby, so the piano was one of the only things they could hear. It was peaceful, and Kyoya liked it. He even closed his laptop, putting his chin on his closed fist and closing his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

No matter what Kyoya did, he would almost always stop to listen to his friend play the piano. It was always one of the most amazing, and relaxing sounds he could hear. When Tamaki played, he put everything into it. It was emotional and captivating. The fact that Tamaki could play any piece of music placed in front of him was not what made him such an amazing pianist; it was his ability to play every piece with his entire soul, and nothing less. Kyoya had heard many people play, but it was never the same.

One song, ended, and Tamaki started into his favorite that he had played the day before in the competition, and Kyoya opened his eyes to see Haruhi staring at him. "You're staring at me. Why?"

"You look so peaceful listening to Tamaki."

"If there is anything Tamaki does right, it's playing the piano."

"You're right. It's beautiful."

The pair sat in silence for a while longer, listening to Mozart's Sonata, before Haruhi had to return to work, and Kyoya went back to typing in his laptop.

The second time the girl came over, she offered him a menu, and he took it, feeling his stomach cramp from hunger. He chose an item, and Haruhi brought him his food a little while later. Kaoru had since disappeared to his room, and Honey and Mori were in the back of the pension, getting a little exercise by practicing martial arts a little.

After eating, it was starting to get dark, so he finally pulled Tamaki away from the piano that he had playing almost all afternoon, not that Kyoya was complaining about that, and drug him from the pension to take him to his cottage, so they could all get some sleep.

The next morning Kyoya received a call during his breakfast from Kaoru. He said to meet at a café in town. Kyoya didn't question it, and twenty minutes later, was sitting at a small table. Kaoru had devised a plan, as Kyoya had expected, and had set up the date for Haruhi and Hikaru. This had Kyoya seething that he didn't figure it out before, and had his arms crossed, facing away from the arguing Tamaki and Kaoru. He didn't want to leave, because he wanted to know what was going to happen, but he didn't want to watch Haruhi on a date with the mean twin.

Kyoya heard the ruckus behind him, including a fire-breathing Tamaki, but paid it no mind as he simmered quietly. Eventually the pair walked down the street, so the rest of the hosts exited the café, and Kaoru gave some speech about them being self-centered, and needed someone else to be close to. He also talked about Hikaru being selfish and reckless with his emotions. The longer Kaoru talked, the more Kyoya started to boil over, especially when he got to the part about meaningful relationships, even if he did only mean friendships.

This was not what Kyoya wanted to do today. Kaoru made them all follow the two on their date, but made them all promise not to interfere. As they were watching, Tamaki got slowly more worked up the more he saw how horrible Hikaru was at dates. The raven agreed with the blonde, though. Any of the rest of them could have given her a better date than the one she was actually getting.

Kyoya's anger went up a notch when Haruhi started to share and ice cream with Hikaru, but simmered down a little when Tamaki jumped in to give them a second one. His anger rose steadily throughout the date as the two became more comfortable with each other. Finally, after a long time of walking through the streets of Karuizawa, Kaoru said they could go home. Kyoya took the offer quickly, dragging Tamaki down the road with him, and away from the date scene.

When they reached the pension, Kyoya noticed a shadow moving over him. He looked up to see dark storm clouds rolling in. He hoped Haruhi and Hikaru could get home before the storm hit, especially with Haruhi's fear of thunder. It started pouring with thunder and lightning only a few minutes later, and Kyoya watched Tamaki pace the floor in the pension, his own heart racing in time with Tamaki's quick steps.

They received word a few minutes later that Hikaru and Haruhi were most likely caught in the rain. Tamaki quickly pulled out his phone and called Hikaru in a rush of anger. He talked quickly, telling the jealous twin everything about Haruhi's fear. He hung up after his angry rant, not even giving the younger boy a chance to answer.

They waited for a long time, Tamaki still pacing, and Kyoya trying to calm his still-racing heart. Finally the rain stopped, and Haruhi and Hikaru walked through the front door. Tamaki embraced the girl, and Kyoya finally calmed down enough to think straight.

It had been a long day, so everyone decided to just go to bed. They could talk more in the morning. Kyoya and everyone else decided to let everything go. What had happened was passed, and there was no need to get into it.

The next morning, Kyoya watched Arai and Hikaru make up over a melon from the balcony with Kaoru. He had a question burning inside of him that he had to ask the younger twin that might calm his newfound fears about Hikaru. "By the way, a question about your strategy: Did you ever consider the possibility that the date might go too well, and those two might fall in love?"

Kaoru smiled at him, and responded exactly the way Kyoya wanted him to. "Nah, it's still too soon for that. Hikaru's kind of a dummy."

Kyoya smiled having got a good answer. "Well, then he's lucky, cause our club's full of dummies."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I'll spare you the details of my crazy life the last six months. I do need to give credit to MollyMuffinHead, once again. Seriously, I would never have been able to write this chapter if it weren't for your help! Thank you so much! Molly seriously helped me map this out when I was stuck on this one. Had I not had help with knowing what to do with this chapter, it may have never happened at all, so thanks a ton! And thanks for all of your patience with me, and I hope to get back to updating as often as possible now that this chapter of hell is over, haha! Anyways, Happy Reading! Don't forget to Follow, favorite, and review! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

Chapter 6

"Hey Kyoya! I just had the most brilliant idea!" Kyoya heard the voice in his head as he awoke from a deep sleep. He had been up late the night before and was quite exhausted from the work he had done. There had been some rumors floating around that his father's company was going to be bought out by Grand Tonerre, a very wealthy, even by rich standards, family in France. This would be no good for Kyoya at all. Even if the company sold for more than expected, there still would be nothing for Kyoya to inherit. He couldn't have that, so he spent most of the night scrolling through pages on his laptop, trying to figure out how to stop the seemingly inevitable. When he woke a few hours later, it seemed rather loud, and he was in a strange position. It was starting to hurt his neck. He wondered if he fell asleep at his desk, but then dismissed the thought quickly, recalling moving to his bed. Besides, the thing he was sitting on was neither his plush, swiveling desk chair, nor was it his soft, pillowtop bed.

The raven opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. In front of him were crowds of people, walking by and going all different directions. He didn't recognize his setting, nor any of the people. He stared through the constantly moving crowd for a long moment before asking himself " _How did I end up here? I was sleeping comfortably in my own bed just a few minutes ago. No… wait…"_ An image of Tamaki's over-excited face flashed through his mind. " _Tamaki was carrying on about some sort of exhibit. He had his heart set on all of us going, I think."_ Kyoya thought back to what must have only been an hour or so earlier, and his irritation slowly creeped skyward as the memory came to him.

 _Tamaki was standing at the end of his bed, but Kyoya was far too exhausted to even look up at his friend. Why couldn't he just let the raven sleep a little longer? "Doesn't it sound fascinating? Commoners hold events like these all the time. They're called 'expos'! That's commoner language for 'exposition'. Products from all over are gathered under one roof so that underprivileged people can cope with not being able to travel." Kyoya, with his head under the blanket, could not care to look up at the paper he knew Tamaki was holding, he was still sleeping after all. "That makes this the perfect opportunity to better understand Haruhi. By allowing the Host club to study commoners in their natural environment. You guessed it, Kyoya! We're going to go on a field trip!" Kyoya could hear the smile on Tamaki's face, and became more irritated as the blond kept talking. "Haruhi won't be joining us today, incidentally, as her presence might harm our credibility as impartial observers."_

 _Well, now Kyoya really wouldn't want to go, so he finally turned his head just enough to see Tamaki's over-large smile and lose it. He groaned and glared as he looked to his so-called friends at the end of his bed. He turned back over to fall back asleep, but was quickly being poked, prodded, and massaged by the idiots in his room, only irritating him further. Tamaki's voice stood out above the chatter in his immediate vicinity. "Come on, Lazybones! You can't just lay in bed all day! It's the last day of summer vacation!_

 _Kyoya finally sat up, and immediately the others went running for the other side of the room. The raven had a dark aura surrounding him as he finally spoke. "For your information, I was up until five am, you morons. Which, if you haven't noticed, makes me a little less than happy about being woken up!"_

 _The other members of the host club were trembling as Honey said, "Kyo-chan isn't much of a morning person, huh?"_

 _Mori looked down at his smaller cousin. "You have no room to talk." As Mori well knew, Honey could be just as grumpy when woken up before he was ready, though he was a slightly earlier riser than the raven._

 _Kyoya, still upset with being woken up, looked up to glare right into Tamaki's eyes. "Okay, enough with the commoner schtick. If you formulaic half-wits feel like wasting all afternoon on worn-out, old cliché's, go right ahead and suit yourselves." Kyoya then fell back on his pillow, immediately falling back asleep and snoring softly._

 _Little did he know that Tamaki would proceed to dress him and drag the boy along anyways, and proceeded to forget about him in his excitement to see the pet-shop and the rooftop event._

Back in the present, Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, ' _Oh, right. That's how.'_ He stood up, brushing off his pant legs, and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing when he realized he hadn't showered that morning because of those idiots. His hair was a tangled, dirty mess. He didn't think he'd want to see it.

The raven turned around, spotting the map and shop list behind him. _'Looks like I'm at the Izumi shopping center, which isn't exactly within walking distance of home. I guess I'll call to have a car sent out…'_ The boy reached into his pocket and found it empty, along with all the others. Now irritated was an understatement. He was furious. Then his stomach growled, signaling his hunger, making his emotions start to boil over. It was at this moment a kid ran into him.

The kid looked up at him, starting to apologize, but freezing after seeing the look on the raven's face. The kid ran away screaming for his mom and crying, scared of the teenage boy who was now seething. "Tamaki's a dead man when I get my hands on him!"

Then he heard it, the one voice he wanted to hear, yet really didn't at that moment, due to his state of unease and anger, and not to mention his dirty hair that was sticking up slightly in a few places. "Kyoya-senpai? I didn't expect to see you here today." Sure enough, when he turned around, there was Haruhi, big brown eyes and everything.

Kyoya scanned her adorable outfit quickly, his eyes darting quickly to the floor and back up, spotting her purse on the way back up. He put a hand to his chin. As much as he didn't want to necessarily use her the way he would others, he was starving, and this girl happened to have a purse and probably money. So, "How much money do you have on you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked rather skeptical. "What?" Kyoya half-way explained the situation to her, not really telling her the whole story, and finally the girl relented.

They ended up at a small hamburger place, with Haruhi questioning Kyoya's choice. "Kyoya-senpai… Are you sure this is where you want to eat? There are much nicer restaurants to choose from upstairs."

Kyoya didn't even look at her when he answered. "Well, you don't have much on you, so our choices are limited. Just be sure to get a receipt. Tamaki will reimburse you ten-fold." Kyoya's face clouded over, making the girl take a step away from her older classmate.

He watched from the sidelines as thoughts ran through her head, though he had no idea what could possibly be her thoughts at the moment. He noticed then that it was their turn. "Haruhi, I think it's our turn, how do I order?"

She ran over, pulling out her wallet, and asking him what he wanted. "You pick." He answered to her question. "Just get us a lot of it." She pointed at a few items on the menu, and then the strangest thing happened. The girl behind the desk went all goo-goo eyes on them, and she started trying to sell them one of the things he really didn't like much: sweets. He told her no, but she continued to pester them about it. Before she could even finish her next sentence, he was glaring at her: "I have given you my answer."

Haruhi paled, holding up a hand. "Please be sure to include our receipt." The lady at the desk quickly put in their order, and retrieved their food as quickly as possible. The duo made their way to a table, much to the girl's relief.

When they sat down, Haruhi addressed the situation. "Kyoya-senpai. Just because you're in a bad mood today, it doesn't give you the right to go around talking to people like that. The poor girl was just doing her job."

Kyoya chose a hamburger off the tray, opening the package. "Her job is to serve us food, not irritate me with some weak sales pitch." He took a bite of his burger, chewing and swallowing quickly, trying not to taste the greasy thing he was putting into his body.

When he looked up, he noticed Haruhi staring. "Now what?" He said in an irritated tone that he immediately started kicking himself for. Really, he's trying to win her over, not push her away. Stupid idiot. Still regretting his tone, he listened to her answer.

"Nothing. I just don't think I've ever actually seen you eat before. Somehow, I thought the experience would be more refined. I'm surprised food like this even appeals to you…"

Kyoya, not thinking once again, answered rudely. "It doesn't appeal to me in the slightest. No doubt you'll say I'm callous for admitting it, since you bought this tripe." Kyoya drank from his soda, mentally hitting himself over the head.

"Of course, I won't." Haruhi turned her head to the side, still looking at him from the corner of her eye. He could almost hear her saying something about "damn rich people."

"There's an understanding between makers of food like this and those who eat it." _What was he saying?_ "Quality takes a back seat to convenience. Refinement isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eaten quickly, besides, no one of consequence is here to witness my momentary lapse of manners." Kyoya wondered why he couldn't keep himself from talking right then. Every word that came out was just rude.

Then a thought occurred to him. What if he started being rude on purpose? Would she truly be able to see through his façade? Could she really do it? What better time to find out how well she really knows him than right now, when it wouldn't be hard at all to make her believe his bad mood? Okay, from now on, he was going to be rude and mean on purpose, making his life just a little easier.

With his mind made up, he continued this path of rude comments. "Hey." She looked up from her drink to where he was twirling his straw between his fingers, and his chin was resting on his hand. "For the record, I'm saying it benefits me nothing to keep up appearances in a place like this, and that includes and special treatment I may give you here."

The girl paled again. "Oh really? I never would have guessed that in a million years."

It fell silent at their table for a moment while Kyoya contemplated how to make this test more interesting. In the meantime, a few girls came up to them to ask if they could take the extra chair. Kyoya hardly even noticed their presence, letting them take the chair. The raven figured out how he could make his little game more interesting, letting a comment fly from his mouth without a second thought. "You're probably wondering how Tamaki and I complement each other so well. The answer is simple: I have something to gain. There is no better motivator than self-interest. I have to look out for number one, you know." Kyoya spoke, knowing this was only half-truth. He did care for the blond, more than he would ever admit to.

"Tamaki-senpai would be heartbroken if he heard you say that."

Kyoya, trying to keep up with his half-lie, answered her comment. "On the contrary, he's understood our arrangement from the very beginning. The same goes for all of them: Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. The glue that holds the Host Club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that drives the alliance between our families and ensures each of our futures. Though, well let's say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that. Although Tamaki is a fool, and self-sacrifice does come naturally to him. So, I guess the point of this is: we are very different creatures." Kyoya let his mind wander for a moment after that. Was that really true, though? Were they really that different. He supposed they really were. Kyoya knew that he always did everything for his own interest, even trying to win Haruhi over was for his own gain, and really nothing more. But… he did care about the girl, and what she needed. He wanted to make sure that one day she got everything she could ever need or want, plus some. So… how selfish was he, really. He didn't know, not anymore.

Haruhi didn't answer, ending the conversation. Kyoya told her he would take a cab home, but before he left, he wanted to look around a little, so he went to the products expo on the second floor to look around. Haruhi followed him, confused.

"Senpai? I thought you were going to take a taxi home."

"I am, but I might as well have a look around first." They looked for a while until something caught Kyoya's eye. "Black pearls from Ishigaki Island. Odd to find them here, considering how much they go for." They stood looking at two cases of the pearls, made into earrings.

"You're kidding. Really? That's incredible. How can you tell, senpai?"

"I am the product of excellent breeding." This brought a new issue to Kyoya's mind. If he were to win Haruhi's heart, he would also have to convince his father that she is worth marrying, even if she is a commoner.

"So, Kyoya-senpai, why is it that after all this time I still know next to nothing about your family?" Images of Kyoya's father and brothers flashed through his mind.

"Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family, at least nothing that should be of interest to you." Truthfully, Kyoya really didn't want to talk about his family. He really didn't get along with his brothers, and his father had never been much of a father to him. His mother was very kind, and a sweet woman whom he loved very much, but he rarely saw her. The only one worth mentioning at all would be Fuyumi, and maybe his next oldest brother, Akito… and maybe not even him.

"Well, that seems to be a little bit unfair, don't you think?" Kyoya stopped in his tracks, looking back at her.

"Just what do you mean, unfair?" Truly interested in her answer, he waited for a response.

"I mean, that when it comes to my personal life, you even keep tabs on who my father's friends from work are, while I barely have a clue about yours, so I call that unfair." She pouted up at him slightly as he considered telling her just a little, letting her in. It could possibly be a good Segway for him to sneak into her life a little more.

"That's a very intriguing notion, in its own way."

"You've got two older brothers, right? For starters, you could tell me something about them. What kind of people are they?"

Kyoya thought for only a second, ready to let her in, even if just a little. He thought back to events, standing next to his brothers who were expected to inherit everything. Everyone expected Yuichi to succeed everything, and that Kyoya would only end up working for them. He remembers many saying that he was the most handsome, and what a shame it was that he would never be the heir. These comments only ever served to drive him further to work harder for his goal. "They are rather exceptional. Enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them. Though, as the third son, things work out a little differently for me." His father would always put pressure on him to do everything to outshine his older siblings.

"I didn't realize there was so much pressure on you to succeed."

"Pressure?" She couldn't be more right. "Oh, no, Haruhi. I can think of nothing more fun than this." What a big fat lie that was. Haruhi didn't look convinced.

As their conversation came to an end, Kyoya caught the sound of an older voice, commenting on a Komatsu Shoeing piece. Now that was interesting. Komatsu here, in the Izumi shopping center? That sounded odd to Kyoya, and became odder as he inspected the pottery from a distance. The clerk also seemed a little fishy. Suddenly, the raven caught on. Those were fake. He didn't catch the whole conversation, but he could tell, just from that clerk's body language, he was lying and on a mission to make some money on a scam. The teen approached the desk.

"With all due respect, these are fake." The woman turned around, looking grateful, and the clerk just looked angry.

"Hey, get out of here, kid. What do you think you're doing?"

The boy picked up a bowl, explaining that the blue was the wrong color, and turning it over, explained that the signature's brush marks were too broad to be the work of the original artist.

The clerk threatened to report Kyoya for obstructing business, but Kyoya wasn't falling for it. "For your sake, I hope you have a certificate. That is, if you still insist it's real."

"Of course, it's real. I left the certificate at home." The clerk was really looking nervous now.

"Ah, then surely you won't mind if I call the Komatsu family right now to verify your claim. My own family has had dealings with them for generations. It will only be a matter of minutes." Within ten minutes, the man was arrested, and the security were thanking Kyoya for his help.

When they walked away, Haruhi was standing next to him again. "After everything you've told me senpai, stepping in on a complete stranger's behalf seems a little out of character for you."

"Oh, that. Well, now, she's hardly a stranger. You mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company. This is my first time to meet her personally, but that ring on her left hand is unmistakable." He glanced at Haruhi behind the glare on his glasses, hoping that one day he might be able to put a ring on her finger even more brilliant than that woman's. "My family has dealings with her husband's company."

The older woman approached them, thanking the boy for his help, and promising to visit one of their health resorts. He bowed, showing respect and appreciation for the old woman.

Kyoya turned around, spotting something interesting, almost immediately forgetting about the pottery situation. He approached the stand to inspect it. "Hey Haruhi, did you know this?" He held up a box of fruit candies to inspect it.

"Did I know what?"

"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers." He heard Haruhi behind him with a simple 'huh.' But was too curious to care. "It doesn't make sense. If the primary ingredient is corn, why go to the trouble of artificially making it taste like fruit? It seems counterintuitive." Haruhi was then behind him, laughing.

"That's an intriguing notion in its own way."

"Oh, was I being funny?"

"Earlier you were going on and on about how you and Tamaki-senpai are nothing alike, but what you just said about the candy? It sounds exactly like him." Well, there you have it. She caught Kyoya in his half-lie. Game over. She won this round. Kyoya was officially impressed.

"You think so? This does seem like something he and the twins would fawn over. Very well, I'll buy them." They stood there for a moment. "Haruhi, your wallet."

She gave it over, telling him to be sure to get a receipt.

They finished walking around and went to sit by where Kyoya first woke up, and continued to talk. "Senpai? Why do you think that Tamaki-senpai is always so eager to help people when they're in need?"

"You mean, when there's nothing to be gained from it? Who knows."

"So, when you help someone, how do you benefit from it? Money, or reputation, or is it more abstract? Because the way I see it, Tamaki-senpai gets something out of helping others that doesn't necessarily involve them paying him back. So maybe when you get right down to it, the two of you aren't all that different." Scenes played through Kyoya's head of Tamaki helping others, including himself. _'hey Kyoya, I just had the most brilliant Idea! We should start a club together.'_ That statement helped Kyoya, but it wasn't the first time Tamaki had helped him with something. It happened over and over again.

He was starting to forgive Tamaki for that morning, but it wasn't meant to last. As he stood up, he heard an announcement come over the intercom. "Attention shoppers. This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers. This is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Report. Kyoya Ootori is lost. His guardian, Suoh, is waiting for him at the second-floor information counter." Kyoya could see Haruhi deflate a little and pale for the third time that day as his temper rose once again. The announcement continued. "Kyoya is five feet, eleven inches tall with black hair, and wearing prescription glasses." The announcement ended, and people started gathering around.

Haruhi looked like she was becoming more and more afraid of him as more people gathered around him. One kid asked if there was something wrong with him. He tried to keep it cool, but it didn't last long. "That damn idiot. I'll kill him!" He turned to Haruhi and she read the pure rage on his face, sinking back into the wall a little more.

After a minute she was able to make him calm down a little, and she took him up to the information desk. There they saw all the other members of the host club, and a…. dog? They approached the desk, and Tamaki turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him, along with the rest of them. "Kyoya! There you are! We were so worried…. Why is Haruhi with you?" At this point, the girl looked totally defeated by her day with Kyoya.

The twins and Honey wanted her to play with them, but she turned them down, too tired from the day's activities to possibly put up with that trio.

"What's with the dog?" Kyoya asked a Tamaki who was laying on the floor being licked by a golden retriever.

"Isn't she beautiful! I got her at this amazing place they call a pet shop!" The dog started licking him in the face again. "Hey, cut it out, Antoinette!" He laughed and let the dog resume its licking.

Kyoya stood by Haruhi again, the only sane person in the room. "How exactly am I like this moron?"

"I know you want me to believe your only reasons for helping that woman earlier were selfish ones, but that isn't actually the truth." Game over, Kyoya. It's official. She can see right through him. "Because from where we were standing, there's no way you could have seen her ring. There was a flag blocking our view. It just doesn't make sense. You go to all that trouble acting like you're such a big jerk when being a nice guy comes so naturally to you. It seams counterintuitive." She smiled at him and started walking away.

Once she was out of ear shot, he added. "That's a very intriguing notion, in its own way." So, as it turns out, Tamaki isn't the only one who can see his very core. Haruhi can, too, and he's rather glad about that.


End file.
